His Letter
by Sailor Bone Thugs1
Summary: Billy Gunn got a crush on one of his DX pals.


His Letter 

Billy Gunn sat in his hotel bed, wondering want to do. He looked over to his right and saw Road Dogg sleeping peaceful in his bed. "Brian, wake up." he whispered. Road Dogg continued to sleep. Billy sighed."Brian!" he hissed. "Not tonight, baby." Road Dogg mumbled in his sleep. Billy threw his pillow at him. "Brian, get your ass up! I need to talk to you!" Billy yelled. Road Dogg turned on the lights and threw the pillow back to his best friend. "What the hell you want??! I was showing Janet Jackson how nasty I can get!" said Road Dogg. Billy sighed as he placed the pillow back on the bed. "I had that dream again." he said. Road Dogg looked at him with a worry look. "About Sean?" he asked. Billy nodded his head. Road Dogg sat beside him and put his arm around Billy. "I know. It been two months I been having these dreams. What does it mean? I'm bi?" Billy asked, laying his head on Road Dogg's shoulder. "No, they just dreams. They don't mean anything. Maybe you shouldn't eat any more chill dogs before bed." said Road Dogg. They laughed lightly. It was good to hear Billy laugh again. He haven't laughed at anything for two months. "You always find the right words to make me laugh. Thanks. You're my always be my dawg." said Billy. They hugged and Road Dogg went back to his bed and turned off the lights. It always help to talk to Road Dogg. For the rest of the night, Billy slept like a baby. 

******** 

The next night, Billy sat in the DX locker room with X-Pac. Billy watched X-Pac warm up. "Did you sleep well?" Billy asked. X-Pac looked at him. "Yeah." he answered. He looked at Billy's face. "Well, I haven't for most of the night." Billy said. X-Pac sat beside him. "You had that dream about Road Dogg?" he asked. Billy looked at him. "Yeah. The worst part was he came over to my bed and put his arm around me." explained Billy. X-Pac put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you tell him?" X-Pac asked. Billy got up. "Hell no!! He might try to kill me. I been lying to him for two months." said Billy. X-Pac got up and walked to the door. "Hey, you do whatever you want. But, if you need me I be there." he said. Billy smiled. "Okay. Thank you. Take it easy with The Rock." joked Billy. X-Pac smiled back then, left. A few minutes later, Road Dogg came in. "You told him yet?" Road Dogg asked. Billy shook his head. "No, I just couldn't tell him." he explained. Billy sat in the same chair he was sitting a few minutes earlier. Road Dogg sat beside him. "Well, you know you can come to me if anything wrong. We can talk about anything, buddy." said Road Dogg, patting him on the back. Billy smiled at him. "What you think will be the best way to tell him?" questioned Billy. Road Dogg looked at him. A smile appeared on his face. "A letter." he answered. He got up and went to the door. "Where you going?" Billy asked. Road Dogg looked at him. "Taking a shower. Wanna come?" he asked. Billy shook his head. "No, I'm fine." Billy responded. Road Dogg blew him a playful kiss then, he left. Billy sighed. He looked at the table that had paper, pen and the T.V. He walked over there and sat down. He looked at X-Pac's match while thinking about what he want to say in the letter. Finally, the words poured out on the paper. After he was done writing, he looked over it. 

Brian, I been wanting to tell you this for two months but, I couldn't find the words to tell you. I was never in love with Sean. He was just a cover up for my true feelings. It's you I been dreaming about. I always wanted to have you for one night. I want to make the world's sweetest love to you. I been dreaming about you for two months but, I wanted you ever since we became a team. Please forgive me for lying to you. I never meant to do it. 

Love Always, Billy 

Billy looked so proud of his work. He never knew he had much on his mind. He folded the letter and wrote 'Road Dogg' on top of it. He put it in his pocket and continue to watched the match. Ten minutes later, X-Pac came in and smiled. "Well, how are you?" he asked. Billy turned around and sighed. X-Pac could read his face and sighed. "But, at least I getting closer. I'm going to give him this letter." said Billy, patting his pocket. "That's good. " said X-Pac. He went to the shower. He and Billy told Road Dogg they was going to hang out together before they got into their car to go the hotel. Billy went in the room and gasped as he saw Road Dogg sitting on his bed, watching T.V. "I didn't know you be here at this time of the night. I thought you be out there partying." said Billy. Road Dogg looked at him and laughed. "Hey, sometimes I want to chill." he said. Billy sat beside him and watched T.V until Road Dogg's head fell on Billy's shoulder then, he fell asleep. Billy smiled at he turned off the T.V and laid him on the bed. "Good night, my love." whispered Billy. He kissed him on the forehead. "Taste like peaches." he thought with a grin. Then, he went to bed. 

******** 

Road Dogg woke up and saw he was still in his street clothes and Billy was gone. He looked at the note on Billy's bed. "Gone with Sean." it read. Road Dogg smiled. "Hope you get over your fear." he said. Road Dogg took a shower and put on some clean clothes. He came out and saw another note but, it was on the nightstand. He picked it up and opened it. 


End file.
